School Bells
by AWanderingMuse
Summary: Ever wondered what the look on Dean Geyers face was when he got the Kings letter telling him to let Karigan come back, or exactly how much Riders gossip? Here's where you can find out.
1. Selium

**A/N: **_I always forget the disclaimer and have to repost.sigh Anyways this is a random one-shot that came to me. I'm still working on my other story for anyone that may be reading it but this chappies a bit tricky so yeah. I may possibly add some other one shots to this one eventually dependinding on how well this is recieved and my schedule. We'll just have to see, but the more positive reviews I get the more likely I am to add more._

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Kristen Britain! (almost literally I'm just filling in a gap)

The sun slanted through a dusty window to reveal an office filled with countless books and ancient hand drawn maps. A small illustrious man with white hair and blue-eyes sat at his desk. He was clearly accustomed to living a leisurely life. He also happened to be the Dean of Selium, Sacoridia's most prestigious school. Dean Geyer sat at his desk, the papers were meticulously stacked to one side. They had been placed there that morning by one of the apprentices. That was where the pile would remain as well, for he had much more important things to attend to such as fixing his ship in a bottle, the one that annoying G'ladheon merchant had destroyed.

A light tapping sounded on his door. "What do you want Matterly?" He demand of the clerk that he knew would be on the other side of the door. "I'm extremely busy at the moment."

"I know you are Dean." The clerk said "but there's a Green Rider here to see you, with a message from the king. He says it's important."

Dean Geyer sighed. "Fine, let him in." Those greenies had no respect.

The green rider entered his message satchel thrown carelessly over his shoulder. He of course wore green, but the first thing the Dean noticed was the mischievous glint in the rider's eye.

"I've a message here for Dean Geyer from the High King of Sacodria." Connly said handing it to the Dean. Who glanced at it and cast it aside as if it was of little or no importance.

Connly waited for a few minutes. Finally Geyer looked up again. "Is there anything else rider?" he asked in a disdainful tone of voice.

"Actually the king wanted me to wait until you read the letter, in case you had any questions." Connly said the perfect image of a rider doing his duty, though he was roaring with laughter inside. Dean Geyer made the Lords appear humble and that was saying something.

"I am a very busy man rider!" The Dean warned, but when it became clear that Connly was willing to wait for the Dean to open the letter, even if it took a week, he relented and opened it. The letter was sealed with the king's seal and written in a fine slanted script that Geyer recognized to be King Zachary's own hand. It read.

_Dean Geyer,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you unjustly suspended Karigan G'ladheon roughly a month ago. I know the circumstance of the fight that occurred between Karigan and Young Lord Mirwell. I am also aware that he provoked her into fighting in the first place and then dishonorably attacked her from behind. After learning of the events that caused this courageous Lady to be suspended, and personally finding that she poses the highly admirable character and quick wit that Selium's students are famous for. I am compelled to request that you kindly invite Karigan back to your esteemed halls of learning. She is to be allowed study in which ever field she chooses and treated equally to all other students. Also extend my many thanks to Arms Master Rendle for sharing his expertise of the sword with Karigan as well as the suggestion that he take her on as a private student._

_In my own hand,_

_Zachary Hilander_

_The High King of Sacoridia_

The Dean stared at the letter in his hands and then up at Connly as if expecting him to say it was all a joke. Connly simply smiled and asked "I take it you have no questions."

When the Dean nodded dumbly Connly left humming to himself. He stopped at the threshold though and turned back to the white-haired Dean. "I suggest you obey those orders, if you don't you will not only be dealing with an angry king." When the man merely gave him a mystified look Connly continued, "She's managed to gained the respect of all the riders and even some of the Weapons in a matter of days, insulting her would not be wise." That being said he walked out of the office leaving behind an awestruck bewildered old man.

"A king standing up for a merchant." He murmerd "What is the world coming too?" He shook his head in disbelief and then pulled out a sheet of paper that would be dispatched to the G'ladheon mansion immediately, inviting Karigan G'ladheon back to school.

**A/N: **_As I said short, but the plot bunny got me and I had to follow it. Anyways hope yall liked it! If I add more the main charrie will be Kari._


	2. Sacor

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own _Green Rider._ All familiar characters, world features and plot devices belong to Kristen Britain.

**Disclaimer 2:** This is an interlude between GR and FRC.

* * *

It seemed everyone currently housed in Rider Barracks was crowed into the relatively small common room. More Riders were housed there than usual because of the recent coup attempt. They were waiting to be debriefed as a collective, so they could in turn reassure Sacordia's populace that King Zachary was in fine health and all was well.

However the debriefing was not the reason for the overwhelming presence of green uniforms in the cramped room. One of the new riders was, or rather her sudden onslaught of apoplectic laughter. She was slumped in her chair, arms wrapped around her shaking form, barely able to breathe.

"Come on Trace!" A rider with mischief dancing in her eyes pleaded. "Share the joke with the rest of us."

Trace responded by taking in a lungful of air and laughing even harder, which should have been quite impossible. It was really rather rude of her to not share the joke, but she herself did not know the punch line yet.

She had recently discovered her talent for mind speaking with the Rider Lieutenant Connolly. She thought she had lost her mind, when her ability first appeared. A voice in her head had simply started cursing the day the first bandit had roamed the earth. It had been rather shocking since she had not been thinking about bandits or any form of thief before that. After a few moments of what she thought may have been a harrowing escape the voice returned. It was still pretty shaken but was slowly calming down. It started questioning what kind of an idiot bandit would threaten a Rider. They should know…

However, Trace would never know what they should know because the stream of thoughts, that felt as if they were not her own, faded and came to an end.

The Captain had found her soon after the bout of what Trace was convinced was insanity. She had been staring at the wall in confusion, waiting for the voice to come back. The Captain quickly came to the conclusion that she was one of the mind speakers, and had worked it out from there.

"She has to stop laughing first." Alton, who was still recovering from the battle of the lost lake, said peaceably.

Of course, his comment only made Trace laugh harder. After what seemed like an eternity to the eagerly waiting riders Trace finally got around to relaying Connolly's 'message'. The common room exploded with the laughter of twenty or so Riders as she told the absent Riders tale.

"He says the Dean was completely blindsided by the king's letter. And when he warned him against disobeying because of her friends his jaw nearly unhinged with shock." Trace finished, a huge grin spread across her face.

"I hate to say it, but the Dean sounds moodier, and more conceited than most nobles." Dale said, flashing a grin in Alton's direction.

Alton rolled his eyes while the other Riders laughed at his expense.

"Obviously Alton is not a good example Dale," Yates chided jokingly. "since he somehow managed to hear the call."

"Five hells." Dale said realization widening her eyes. "Can you imagine if all the nobles heard the call?"

"You would all be doomed." Alton teased, throwing up his hands as he spoke. The movement caused him to wince.

Captain Mapstone, who had come to check in with her Riders, tsked disapprovingly.

The room silenced instantly.

"Afternoon Captain!" Tegan said, comfortable with the atmosphere of possible lecturing.

"Good Afternoon, Tegan." She replied, turning to Alton. "Rider, you're supposed to being resting from your injuries. Please do not overdo it. I do not want to explain your return to the mending wing to Master Destrion."

"Yes, mam'." Alton said resettling into his chair.

"So, you should ask Connolly about his errand to Selium when he gets back." another rider said.

"Really?" Mapstone asked, turning to Trace with a raised eyebrow.

Trace waved her inquiry off limply, trying not to fall into another fit of laughter. "He tells it better than I do."

"But, we suspect that the Dean had never been more shocked." Yates finished for her.

Lauren nodded; sure that Dean Gyer would be shocked by Zachary's almost-an-order to readmit Karigan. It wasn't till then that she fully realized that all of her riders were in the common room. Deciding to take advantage of the convenience she began the debriefing.

* * *

**A/N****: **It took a long while but here's the final two chapters in the saga of Karigan being invited back to school. It was fun exploring the interaction between riders. Thanks for reading.

**Update:** I will update on the 18th.

**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is awesome. Flames are for reading by.


	3. Corosa

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own _Green Rider._ All familiar characters, world features and plot devices belong to Kristen Britain.

**Disclaimer 2:** This is an interlude between GR and FRC.

* * *

Karigan G'ladheon sat cross-legged on the edge of her rather opulent bed. She held a sheaf of letters in her hands from various people from the Capital. There was a short message from King Zachary, thanking her again for her help with the coup attempt. He also wished her good luck in her studies at Selium. She found that rather odd, since she had not received any letters from the school inviting her back. There was also a note from Alton D'Yer that she hadn't read yet, along with a small book in letter form, written by Mel.

Currently Karigan read a letter from the Captain of the Green Riders. A small smile tugged on one side of her mouth as she turned to the last page. She looked up from her reading, and got the attention of the Rider that had been leaning against her window sill.

"Did the Captain seriously send you all the way here to say thanks again and ask me to consider coming back after I finish school?" The last part was said a little doubtfully since she still had not received any word from the Dean. Why everyone thought she was going to be invited back she wasn't sure. Just because the King sent a letter requesting that they let her come back didn't mean they would. There were other facts involved, like the fact that Dean Gyer really hated her.

The Rider who Karigan had never met before smiled and shooed her back to her reading saying, "Finish your letter and you'll understand."

The end of the letter was rather standard, a hello to her father, and a request to remind him to 'make the uniforms green'. Some good wishes and a post script that read, "Ask Trace about Connly."

She assumed the new riders name was Trace, since it requested that she ask her about Connly. She also assumed, based off the post script that Trace was the new receiver of Connly's ability to mind speak. They had been expecting a new rider when she left, since Joy had been killed leaving the position open.

"Mapstone says to ask you about Connly." She grinned at the other woman.

"Does she?" Trace responded mildly. "Well I may have an interesting story or two. Mind I haven't known the man for long."

Karigan couldn't help but give the woman a knowing look. "I'm sure you do. So sit down and talk."

Trace walked across Karigan's room, and gingerly sat on the edge of the fine bed. She was clearly aware of her rough riding leather, and the fine fabric.

"Well," She said stretching her legs. "He was ambushed by a couple of ground mites a few days ago, but he managed to get away."

Karigan raised an eyebrow at the Rider. "I seriously doubt that's the tale Mapstone had in mind."

"Well there is a rather funny story." She paused dramatically. "But I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"I like funny stories." Karigan assured her.

"Well see, the king sent him on a message errand before I even heard the call. He carried some letter to the Dean of Selium."

Karigan leaned in to listen better, suddenly very interested in this story.

"After a rather disgusting comedy of errors involving his assistant he was finally allowed to speak with the Dean."

Karigan sighed loudly, "Matterly is such a, I don't know how to say it."

"You would think his trouble ended there." Trace said lightly.

"What else could they possibly do?"

"When Connolly walked into the office the Dean didn't acknowledge him. This letter could have required explaining so…"

Karigan never found out why the letter could have required explaining because one of her aunts knocked on the door. "Karigan, there's another messenger here for you." She informed them through the door.

Karigan shot a question glance towards Trace who shrugged, "It's not one of us."

They went downstairs to find a messenger for Selium in the entryway. He handed Karigan an envelope and said, "I will take your reply to the Dean."

Karigan shot a glance at Trace who was trying not to smile. Did she know what this was about? The messenger from Selium managed to keep a straight face.

Karigan opened the letter and skimmed it quickly, her smile growing line by line. "Is he serious?" She asked the messenger when she finished, "I can go back."

It was Trace who answered her question. "I don't know about the Dean, but Connolly was very serious. "

Karigan frowned at her in confusion and the other messenger chuckled, "Yes, you may return to Selium." He said, "Shall I inform the Dean you accept his invitation."

Karigan nodded to him, "Yes, please."

The messenger left and she turned to Trace, "This is what Captain Mapstone wanted you to tell me."

Trace nodded, "She also wanted to make sure Dean Gyer followed through."

"So, what did you mean about Connolly being serious?"

Trace smiled, "Just that he meant it when he told the Dean that it was not wise to disrespect a hero."

"He said what?" Horror crossed Karigan's face, "I'm not a…"

Trace wasn't listening though. She had noticed how much of the day had passed while she was speaking with Karigan. "Oh my!" The rider exclaimed, "I still have messages to deliver in town!"

She turned to Karigan, torn between doing her duty and not being rude.

Karigan nodded in understanding, "It's alright."

"It was great meeting you." She said giving Karigan a quick hug. Then the rider was out the door and running across the yard towards the stables in a flurry of green. Karigan smiled bemusedly and went to find her father, he would be delighted to hear she was readmitted to Selium.

* * *

**A/N****: **Well that's all. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed my little ficlett on how Karigan wall allowed to return to school! I'm going to stop it here. I could do a whole long thing about the school year between GR and FRC but I have other projects, and it'd be a long work that was entirely fluff, and nobody wants that. So I'm gonna leave well enough alone. Thanks for reading!

**Updates:** The end!

**Reviews:** Constructive criticism is awesome. Flames are for reading by.


End file.
